Solo amar a la Diosa
by yuzuki02
Summary: Akito tiene solo siete años, y aún no comprende que hay distintas clases de amor. Quiere que la amen solo a ella, y a nadie más. Al parecer, Shigure no le dice que la amará por siempre solo para consolarla...


**Nota de la autora:** Okay , no se muy bien qué es esto P Es solo algo que me dieron ganas de escribir. Es medio raro, porque es un tanto dulce (algo dulce, cuando uno de los protagonistas es Akito? xDD) Pero bueno, los dejo en paz. Ustedes solo lean

Ah! Otra cosa: los que leyeron el manga van a entender bien, pero los que vieron solo el anime tambien pueden leerlo si gustan! Aunque la cosa les va a parecer medio sin sentido o.o

y dejen reviews por favorr! acepto críticas constructivas!

* * *

-No es gracioso- una muy enojada Akito de 7 años de edad se enfureció, tirada en el suelo.

-Vamos, Akito-san- rió Ayame, tratando de no carcajearse demasiado -¡Fue gracioso!

-Podría haberme lastimado- opinó la niña, su trasero algo dolido -¡YA DEJEN DE REÍR!

-Ya, ya- la tranquilizó Shigure, secandose las lágrimas que había derramado por tanta carcajada. Luego le tendió ambas manos a su Diosa para ayudarla a levantarse -¿No te lastimaste en serio, o no?

Akito lo miró unos instantes a los ojos -No.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse- sonrió el muchacho, entonces.

-Hatori, te toca a ti vendarte- Akito le entrgó la venda entusiastamente al aludido, quien se dispuso a atársela sobre los ojos.

-¿Saben a quién me hizo acordar Akito-sama con su caída?- Ayame seguía sonriendose.

-A ver, déjame pensar- Shigure meditó sarcásticamente -¡Ah! No me digas que a Haruko...

-¡Sí, a Haruko!- el de cabellos grises saltó de la alegría -No lo puedo evitar, Gure-chan. Es que ella es tan hermosa, tan angelical¡tan tan!

-Ya deja de hablar de esa chica, Ayame- aconsejó Hatori sabiamente -Terminaras en un manicomio.

-¿Quién es "ella"?- demandó Akito, curiosa, interesadamente.

-Es solo una compañera de clases- contestó Hatori, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Y por qué hablas así de ella, Ayame?- inquirió Akito, con una expresión pensativa.

-Veras, Akito, cuando un hombre y una mujer-

-En pocas palarbas, por favor- resopló Shigure, harto de escuchar a la Serpiente divagar sobre la bella, la perfecta Haruko.

-Bien, bien- Aya lo miró torcido -Es una muchacha, la cual me gusta mucho.

-¿Una muchacha?- repitió Akito, juntando las piezas en su cabeza -¿Que te gusta?

Aya asintió con la cabeza felizmente.

-¿Puedo verla?- interrogó Akito, con ímpetu.

-Claro- asintió Shigure, y luego se volvio a Ayame burlonamente -¡El tortolito lleva una foto de ella en su bolsillo!

-Quiero ver, quiero ver- Akito correteó hasta a Aya y le tiró de la manga de su camisa, impaciente.

-Ahí voy, calma- dijo la Serpiente, buscando la fotografía en su bolsillo. -Aquí. Ten.

La Diosa tomó la foto y la observó por unos instantes. Pronto la expresión de su rostro cambió drásticamente. Ver a aquella adorable muchachita pelirrojo, con pequitas en sus mejillas, provocó que una ira especial saliera a flote.

-¿Te gusta, Ayame?- masculló, aprentando sus pequeños puños con fuerza.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos, inseguros de lo que ocurría.

-S-sí, Akito-san, me gu- Ayame abrió sus ojos, espantado -¡Por qué rompes la fotografía?

-¡Ella es muy linda!- Akito comenzo a sollozar -¡Y te gusta!

Akito lloró con más fuerza.

-¡Ella es mucho más linda que yo!- gimió, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo -¡Y _yo_ te tengo que gustar¡Me tienes que querer a mí!

-¡Pero yo te quiero, Akito!- Aya se apresuró a consolarla, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a la niña. Hatori y Shigure miraban la escena un tanto aturdidos. -Te quiero muchísimo. Es solo que Haruko me gusto de otro modo diferente.

-¡NO, NO!- Akito golpeó el suelo con puños cerrados -¡Me tienes que amar a mí!

-¡Pero ya te amo!

-¡No, no...!- parecía que la angustia de la pequeña no se iría.

-Shigure, por favor, haz algo- pidió Hatori, codeando al Perro.

-¿Por qué no me amas a mí?- inquirió Akito, sus ojos chorreando de lágrimas, mientras se colgaba de la camisa del desconcertado Ayame.

-Shh, no llores- se acercó Shigure, apartando a Akito de Ayame -Mírame bien.

La niña hizo eso, suprimiendo unos cuantos alaridos.

-Todos nosotros te amamos mucho- explicó el Perro, intentando arrancarle una sonrisa a la criatura -El afecto que le tiene Aya a Haruko es diferente, aunque quizás no comprendas.

-No, yo comprendo- negó la niña, firme, pero sin dejar de hipear -Me tienen que amar _a mí_. ¡Solo a mí¡Y a nadie más!

-Pero...

-¡Y a nadie más!- insistió la niña, echándose a llorar desconsoladamente una vez más -A nadie más...

-No llores- canturreó Shigure, echándole un vistazo a sus dos amigos. Luego cargó a Akito en sus brazos -No llores. Tienes un rostro precioso, y te vas a arrugar toda si lloras.

Akito se aferró al cuello de Shigure con fuerza -¿Por qué Ayame no me ama?

Aya abrió su boca al instante para contradecir lo escuchado, pero Shigure lo frenó con un gesto de su mano.

-Ayame te quiere, Akito, y muchísimo- explicó el Perro pacientemente. por alguna razón, Akito lo escuchaba solo a él -En serio. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

-¿Y tú, Gure-san?- Akito clavó sus oscuros ojos en los de Shigure. El chico solo pudo pensar que se veía adorable con aquellas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas -¿Tu me amas, verdad?

-Sí, Akito, te amo.

-¿Me vas a amar por siempre, cierto?- insistió, preocupada, y volvió a enroscar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shigure.

-Sí- murmuró Shigure en el oído de la niña -Te voy a amar por siempre...


End file.
